


Kids Being Babies

by AndSoISaidMrglrg



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: ABDL, Diaper, Diapered, Diapers, F/M, Messy, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:48:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28471158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndSoISaidMrglrg/pseuds/AndSoISaidMrglrg
Summary: Story for Snakeman. Kid has always been a handful, but thankfully, Liz and Patty were able to contain the boy's rambunctiousness by turning him into their big baby. Unfortunately for Liz, her sister Patty found herself pretty interested in the baby life herself, and before Liz knew it, Patty was in diapers and stinking up the place as bad as Kid. It wasn't like she was doing much help with watching the diapered boy anyways.
Kudos: 8





	Kids Being Babies

“No, no, no! You’re not putting the tapes on right!” The young boy barked at the tall blonde as he watched her try and do the same task that he had her doing for the better part of thirty minutes now.

“C’mon Kid, this is like the tenth time in a row I’ve done this. It’s not like they need to be perfectly aligned with each other.” She retorted, getting a little fed up with the young boy’s incessant need to have everything symmetrical. Hell, it was the only reason she and her sister were even friends with him in the first place.

“Nonsense! Without symmetry, the world would fall into chaos! Now, do it again, and hopefully right this time.” He commanded before laying back flat again, this time with his arms crossed since he wasn’t exactly happy that he had to lay there and wait for her either. The tall girl’s incompetence was starting to wear on him, but it wasn’t as if he was able to do it himself.

“Geez, it’s not like the world’s going to end if I don’t tape up your diaper.” She retorted, not even trying to beat around the bush anymore. At this point, she was thinking that she should just leave the diaper as is and let the little brat suffer since he was being so rude to her.

Expecting another rude remark from the young boy, the tall blonde was surprised when she heard a slight sniffle come from him instead. When she looked down at him, she was even more shocked to see him all teary-eyed, as if he was trying to hold back a raging flood of tears from streaming down his face.

“Aw c’mon Liz, you’re making him cry.” Came another girl’s voice from just beside them. She wore clothing similar to the other girl, and was even blonde just like her, only she looked younger and had a cheerier appearance.

The tall blonde let out a heavy sigh. “Fine, I’ll do it again.” She told kid as she ripped the tapes off the landing zone of the diaper once more, making sure to be even more careful than she already was so that she could finally get on with the rest of her day.

Thankfully, it only took her two more tries before Kid was satisfied with the results. Once she was given the okay, Liz’s arms fell to her side as she leaned back and relaxed.

“Any longer and I think my arms would have fallen off…” She remarked as she looked down at her dangling arms, feeling them pulse from having them in hover in the air for so long.

Satisfied with the girl’s work, the young boy wiped the few tears from his eyes and recomposed himself before sitting up on his diapered butt, the sound of crinkling filling the air as he did so.

“I have to say, I’m impressed that you actually managed to get the tapes just right, even though it did take a few attempts.”

And just like that, Liz felt no more remorse for the little hell spawn.

“Oh gee, I feel all warm and fuzzy inside now.” She sarcastically stated as she got up to her feet and started walking away. “Alright Patty, I’ll leave the rest to you.”

“Yay!” The other girl exclaimed before jumping off the table and onto the floor with stunning grace.

The younger-looking blonde was just waiting for her sister to be finished, and now that it was finally her turn, she was perhaps a little too energetic to say the least.

“W-wait! You’re not going to leave me alone, are you?” Kid asked, stuttering as he scrambled forward and onto his hands and knees so he could crawl over to Liz if he needed to.

“I’m not leaving, but I am going to rest my arms for a bit. If you didn’t know, it’s actually pretty tiring to change a diaper when you have to get the tapes just right. I’ll be back after Patty’s finished feeding you.” The tall blonde responded before leaving the other two alone.

Kid whimpered a bit now that one half of the twins were gone, but he didn’t get to dwell on it for too long now that Patty was the one in charge.

Scooping the diapered boy up, the young girl hoisted him over her shoulder and promptly carried him over to a highchair that was in his own words, “A marvel of symmetrical beauty”. It had no tray to be removed, so Patty actually had to use a stepstool to get a little more height to plop the diapered Meister into the chair.

“Alright Kid, so what do you want for lunch? Do you want carrots and peas with mashed potatoes? Or, do you want chicken and gravy? Patty asked as she held up two containers of baby food, both of which not only didn’t look like what their labels described, but were more than likely liable for false advertising on their taste.

Kid stuck out his tongue and legs as he pushed his hands against the highchair’s tray. Not because he thought the options were gross, he loved both of them in fact. It was just the fact that the young girl was holding two entirely different baby food jars, and it threw the entire symmetry of them off.

“Gross! I can’t stand to look at it!” He exclaimed before covering his eyes and turning his head away in response.

Patty didn’t understand Kid’s “quirk”, so she genuinely thought that the young boy thought that the choices themselves were abhorrent, even though he had both of them before and found them to be rather delicious. She considered that she was probably mistaken, so she put the jars down and grabbed one that she knew the black-haired boy was sure to love, carrots and broccoli.

“Alright, how about this one?” She asked as she wiggled the new jar in front of Kid’s face, hoping that it would be enough to get him to quit averting his gaze.

After a skeptical peek, the young boy slowly turned his head forward and smiled when he saw that there was only one jar of baby food now. Perfect symmetry in his eyes.

Thankfully, Patty’s bubbly personality tended to work in her favor more often than not, leading to happy little accidents that tend to get her on Kid’s good side a lot more than her sister. When it came to Kid having some accidents of his own though, the younger-looking blonde didn’t have a clue on what to do.

Now that the diapered boy was no longer upset about the lack of symmetry in his food, Patty unscrewed the lid of the jar with a loud pop before taking a small plastic spoon and scooping up a small amount of the mushy slop.

“Alright Kid, it’s time to open up for the airplane!” Patty exclaimed as she started slowly looping the spoon in all sorts of directions around Kid’s face.

“No, no, no! You’re not doing it right at-.” Just as the young boy was beginning his rant on how sloppy and asymmetrical the young girl’s piloting skills were, the spoon dove right into his gaping mouth before he knew what was going on.

While Kid was still reeling from the suddenness of it all, Patty had already reclaimed the spoon from the young boy’s mouth and dipped it in the jar and got the plane ready for takeoff once again.

“Gah! What the heck Patty!” The diapered boy shouted after swallowing his food, but it seemed that he didn’t learn his lesson and got another spoonful of mush shoved into his mouth without warning.

Funnily enough, because the young-looking girl didn’t have time to have the spoon zoom around the air like before, it was just a straight shot into the black-haired boy’s mouth, so he didn’t find this bite to be as horrendous as the last. As the feeding continued, there was less and less time between each one where Patty would have a chance to be playful with the food, so it all just headed straight for the landing zone on Kid’s tongue. Most of it anyways.

By the time the jar was emptied, there was a fair amount of the mush either around the diapered boy’s lips, his chest, or even on his tummy. Normally it would be the baby’s fault for being such a messy eater, but in this case, any and all food that didn’t make it into Kid’s mouth was Patty’s fault and hers alone, all because she wanted to the feeding to be a little more exciting so she could occasionally zig or zag when she should have just fed the young boy like normal.

“Wow! Someone’s a messy eater!” The bubbly blonde exclaimed, acting as if none of it was her fault at all.

Kid was slightly bothered by having food on him and not in him, but so long as he didn’t look at it, he was able to ignore it long enough for Patty to clean him up. Once he was all cleaned up, the young boy was given a nice cold bottle of milk for him to suckle on, a treat that he didn’t hesitate to accept since his throat was starting to feel a little dry.

After smacking his lips, Kid plunged the bottle’s nipple into his mouth and latched onto it tightly before starting to greedily suckle down it’s sweet and creamy contents. There was just something about ice cold milk that the diapered boy really liked, especially when it came out so smooth like a spider’s thread.

It only took the young boy ten minutes to turn the bottle that was once filled with liquid into a dry and barren wasteland where only a few drops remained, and even then, he still tried to suck them out and into his mouth. Patty thought it cute to see Kid try and do that, but she wasn’t so mean as to let him continue with a near impossible task, so she just took the bottle from him and replaced it with a pacifier.

The second the pacifier landed in his mouth, the young boy started sucking on it just like the bottle before, only now his eye lids grew heavier and heavier with every suckle from how relaxed the repetitive motion made him feel.

Patty couldn’t help but gush at the adorable scene in front of her, letting out various cooing sounds that only seemed to make Kid even sleepier.

Just before the sandman fully took hold of the diapered boy, his eyes suddenly holted open as he felt a familiar gurgling coming from his tummy. It came so fast and out of nowhere that there was no time for the young boy to even comprehend what was happening.

Because of this, Kid’s body instinctively reacted before his brain could, the diapered boy raising his butt off the highchair as much as he could before starting to push. It didn’t take long for the back of his diaper to start bulging out as a thick log pressed against the padded walls of his crinkly undergarment. With every push, the foul-smelling waste coiled more and more before eventually being cut off and plopping to the bottom of the diaper with a soft crinkly rustle. From there, another few logs slid their way out of his bottom and piled up with the first one before Kid finally let out a sigh of relief.

Because his brain hadn’t fully realized what happened yet, the black-haired boy sat back down with a smile, squishing the slimy mess into mush and forcing it all to spread all throughout his diaper. Only when he felt it bubbling and crawling against his skin did he realize what he had done, causing him to shiver in response.

“Hehe! Looks like someone made a poopy!” Patty blurted out, not even trying to be tactful about the messy accident Kid just made in his diaper.

Not a minute later, the other blonde walked back into the room, stretching her arms with her eyes closed, totally oblivious to what just happened. It didn’t take the tall blonde long to find out what happened though, for while the mess itself wasn’t all that big, the stench that came from it packed one hell of a punch.

“Oh geez, it reeks in here!” Liz exclaimed as the stench of Kid’s full diaper hit her nose, causing her to cover her nose and fan the air around it in a desperate attempt to breathe clean air again.

“Oh, hey sis! Yeah, the cute wittle baby just made a big tinky!” Patty giggled with a hand held up to her mouth.

Kid blushed furiously as he hunched forward, causing the mess in his diaper to squelch loudly from the shift in weight. There was just something about Patty that made him feel even more self conscious about it, but it wasn’t like there was anything he could do about it.

“And I just changed him too…” The tall blonde sighed since she knew that it was going to be a nightmare putting the symmetry obsessed baby into a new diaper. It was then that she got an idea. A pretty bad idea, but an idea nonetheless.

Upon closer inspection, other than the rancid odor in the air, Kid’s diaper didn’t look that full, and so really there wasn’t much of a need to change it. At least, not yet anyways. If it meant prolonging a change, Liz was more than happy to accept the foul odor in the air, especially since getting Patty to change the little stinker wasn’t an option. The last time she tried, Patty just ended up putting another two diapers over the old one and blasted it with air freshener. By the time Liz noticed, Kid had filled the second to capacity and some of the third, not to mention he had a really bad case of diaper rash. From that point on, the young-looking girl was forbidden from changing the young boy’s diaper by not just her sister, but Kid himself.

“As…pungent as the air is, I think I’m gonna leave you in that messy diaper for a little bit longer Kid.” Liz stated in a nasally tone, her nose now being pinched since it was clear that there was nothing, she could do about the noxious fumes coming from the young boy’s diaper.

The second she said that, Kid could feel something drop in the pit of his stomach. “Y-you’re not going to leave me in this like Patty did, are you?” Kid frantically asked.

“Of course not, but diapers are expensive, and if you think I’m just going to change you every time you make a little mess, then you have another thing coming.” The tall blonde explained, disguising her true reasons since she knew that the diapered boy would make her change him anyways if the only reason was due to partial laziness on her part.

While he was skeptical of Liz’s decision, Kid wasn’t in a position to argue since not only was he not the one buying the diapers, but if he were to throw a tantrum now, it would only cause a bigger mess in his diaper.

“I…suppose that’s as valid a reason as any…” He replied, his face blushing bright red knowing that he was going to be stuck in a dirty diaper for the foreseeable future.

After letting out a sigh, Liz walked over to Kid still pinching her nose and hoisted the smelly boy out of the chair. Unfortunately, the tall blonde knew that she was going to have to breathe sooner or later, so she just decided to bite the bullet and take a breath. In hindsight, it might have been better if she had done it when she wasn’t near ground zero, but hey, live and learn.

Still wanting to get far away from the diapered boy as possible though, Liz quickly carried him over to the playpen and sat him down gently on the foamy carpet below.

“Okay, now you have fun while I go clean up and get things ready for dinner.” Liz said before making her way to the kitchen as fast as possible. “Patty. Watch him.” She firmly stated to the other girl in her hurry to get away from Kid.

Thankfully, the bubbly blonde didn’t mind the smell at all, so she was more than happy to watch over the little stinker while her sister made them diner. If she were being honest, she was kind of jealous of Kid, watching him play with his toys all day without a care in the world, having her and her sister taking care of him. Sometimes, when she watched him, the young-looking blonde would just day dream about what it would be like to be in Kid’s shoes. The only difference would be that it would just be Liz taking care of her since she couldn’t take care of herself and be a baby at the same time.

Kid, feeling a little silly still sitting in a messy diaper, took a moment before he started crawling around the playpen. At first, he just wanted to get used to the feeling, because even though he has messed himself plenty of times before, he was normally changed soon after, save for that one instance with Patty.

Slowly but surely, the young boy did manage to not let the slimy feeling in his privates weigh on him, and pretty soon he was able to go about his business gathering all sorts of toys that were scattered about. Eventually, Kid didn’t even notice that his diaper was messy. Whenever he would sit down, he would be faintly reminded of that fact, but he would swiftly forget and carry on with trying to make the most symmetrical and grand building with his toys yet.

After five minutes of just watching, the bubbly blonde was totally out of it. Her eyes were locked on Kid, but her mind was elsewhere, thinking about what it would be like if she were the one wearing diapers and had her sister caring for her. Being in diapers, not having to worry about anything, doing whatever she wanted, it all sounded like a blissful heaven that she would never get to enjoy. It was a nice thought, but that was all it was, a thought.

Suddenly, it occurred to the bubbly blonde that maybe it didn’t have to be. They had diapers, and it wasn’t like they were specifically meant for Kid and Kid alone.

Snapping out of her daze, Patty looked around the room to see if her sister was in sight. When she didn’t see her, the young-looking girl smiled and let out a little laugh before hopping out of her chair and making a mad dash for her room, but not before grabbing an extra thick diaper along the way.

Twenty minutes passed before Liz finally came out of the kitchen, wiping her wet hands and letting out a deep sigh from having cleaned up not only the mess her sister just made, but the mess that was left over from the previous night. She tried her best to keep things as neat and orderly as possible, but Patty made things twice as difficult. It was almost as if she were as big a baby as Kid was, only with less diaper changes and more freedom.

Speaking of whom, when Liz made a cursory glance at the room to see if everything was in order, she noticed that her sister was nowhere to be found, and it only added more evidence to her previous thought.

“Patty? Patty where are you?” Liz called out, looking around the room for her sister only to find no sign of her. “Ugh, you had one job.” The tall blonde said to herself. On the bright side, at least Kid didn’t get into any trouble and was just playing with his toys. She was too miffed to take notice of how grand the structure was for being made solely with baby toys and building blocks.

As irritating as it was, the tall blonde just took a deep breath before letting out a heavy sigh. She couldn’t go looking for Patty now since that would leave the diapered boy alone yet again. It was lucky that he hadn’t gotten himself into any trouble already.

“Well, one of us needs to be the adult here.” Liz said to herself before taking a seat so she could watch the diapered boy play with his toys.

A few minutes later, the tall blonde could hear some rustling coming from one of the back rooms. She figured it had to be Patty and that she would come running back in like a maniac for one reason or another. Whatever the reason, even if it was just to use the little girl’s room, Liz was going to give her sister an earful the next time she saw her.

Not a moment later, the other girl peeked her head out from behind a corner, her childish smile beaming over at the annoyed looking girl who just barely happened to catch a glimpse of the young-looking girl in the corner of her eye.

“There you are! What were you thinking leaving…?” Liz started to say, but then she fell silent as Patty came out into the open and revealed that she was naked.

Naked wasn’t quite right. Sure, the bubbly blonde was pretty bare, but she did have one piece of clothing on, but it certainly didn’t help Liz understand what was going on. Instead of panties, the other girl was sporting one of Kid’s diapers, and one of the super thick ones too. Even if it wasn’t so out in the open like it was, the sheer thickness of it would have made it extremely obvious from underneath Patty’s jeans, not to mention the incredibly awkward waddle that it was giving her.

“So, what do you think of my new underwear?” Patty asked as she started modeling in the crinkly undergarment, making sure that her padded butt was the center of attention more often than not.

Liz wanted to speak her mind, but she was too shocked to even get even the simplest of words out. She knew that her sister acted a little childish, but this was ridiculous.

“Hey Liz! Oops, I mean mommy! Hehe!” Patty giggled.

“Patty, what the hell are you doing wearing one of Kid’s diapers?” The tall blonde asked, needing to make sure she wasn’t just seeing things or that it wasn’t some prank the other girl was trying to pull on her.

“I just thought that it wasn’t fair that he got to be taken care of 24/7, so I decided that I’m gonna be a baby too!” Patty didn’t even mince her words, she said exactly what she meant, and her current attire was more than enough to back up her words.

“Oh no you don’t! It’s bad enough taking care of one baby! The last thing I need from you is to shirk your responsibilities even more!” Liz exclaimed.

“B-but…”

“No buts! Now go get changed into some big girl panties and start acting your age.”

“But I don’t wanna be a big girl!” Patty shouted as she stomped her foot, her eyes getting teary-eyed as she felt her emotions overflowing. Before long, the young-looking girl started bawling her eyes out and yelling at the top of her lungs.

It was so ear piercingly loud that the older-looking girl had to cover her ears, and if she didn’t do something about it quick, Kid might join in on all the screaming for some ungodly reason like her crying wasn’t symmetrical enough.

“Ah! Fine! Okay, okay! You can…” Liz paused for a second, gulping as she prayed that she wouldn’t regret her next few words. “You can be a baby…” She trailed off, just barely finding the will to tell the other girl no a little too late.

Immediately, the bubbly blonde cut the waterworks and smiled. “Yay!” Patty squealed as she jumped up and down for joy, but her celebration was about to be cut short when her sister started laying down some ground rules.

“Hold on there, baby Patty. If you’re going to wear diapers and be a baby, then you’re going to have the same restrictions as Kid does, and even a few extra.”

“Sounds okay to me!” Patty exclaimed before falling onto her padded butt with a loud thud. “That means no walking, right?”

“Uh, yeah…” Liz didn’t really know what to say to that. She was expecting a little more pushback from the other girl, but there was none of that. It looked like Patty really had been thinking about this for a while.

The older-looking girl didn’t expect to get this far, she was expecting Patty to just give up on this whole charade and go change back into her panties, so Liz didn’t actually have any extra rules to lay down for the diapered girl.

After a few minutes of silence and waiting for her sister to say something, the bubbly blonde tilted her head in confusion.

“Um, Liz? Those rules?” Patty asked as she lightly rolled back and forth on her diapered bottom.

“O-oh, right! A-anyways! Since you know all the rules Kid is supposed to follow, I’ll just skip to the new ones.” Liz went on to explain to her diapered sister that she was forbidden from doing anything adult related. Anything and everything that Patty wanted to do, she had to ask Liz if she could or not, so long as the thing in question involved something other than baby toys. That meant the television, her phone, computer, all of that was strictly off limits unless there was a good reason for it.

With all the rules stated and nothing more to say, Liz walked over to the diapered girl and lifted her up before carrying her over to the playpen and setting her down.

“Now you play nice with Kid while I go finish making dinner.” The tall blonde said before walking back into the kitchen, leaving the bubbly blonde and the diapered boy alone together.

Somehow, Kid managed to stay oblivious to not only his messy diaper, but also what was going on with the siblings. By the time he was finished with his masterpiece and came back to reality, Patty was sitting next to him with a big goofy smile on her face.

“Um, Patty? What are you doing?” He asked the diapered girl who was now very much within his personal space, only to have her respond with a giddy giggle, followed by the toppling of his tremendous tower.

“Hehe! Tower go boom!” Patty giggled as a bit of drool started dripping down her chin.

“Gah!” The diapered boy exclaimed, unable to formulate the words he needed to describe the pain and anguish that he felt from seeing his symmetrical creation being utterly destroyed in front of him. Granted, he probably should have focused more on structural integrity, but that would have thrown the entire balance of it off, and he refused to compromise for it.

Liz let out another heavy sigh. “Oh great, now I have two big babies to deal with.” She said to herself, as if she were just now realizing the consequences of giving into her sister now that she decided to act like a baby. Somehow though, the tall blonde knew that despite this, she wasn’t going have anymore work than she normally did. Other than having to wipe Patty’s butt from time to time now, not much has changed.

Regardless, the decision had been made and there was no going back now, so the older-looking girl just shook it off and got back to work on making dinner for the three of them. Maybe having a diapered friend to play with would be good for Kid. Hell, it might be a better role for Patty than caretaker ever was.

It was then that Liz heard a loud bellowing fart come from the other room. She could tell already that it wasn’t Kid who was making another mess in his diaper, because the grunts that were coming out of it were very forced and feminine sounding. When it was all over, Liz could hear a very relieved sigh of relief come out of her sister’s mouth.

“Mommy! I made a poopy in my diapee!” Patty shouted from the other room, not even a shred of shame in her voice could be heard even after a loud squish resounded in the air, followed by a lot of giggling. That thought the tall blonde had about things being relatively the same were suddenly destroyed when she heard that. It was already a nightmare to change Kid’s diaper whenever he pooped in them, and he tried his best not to smear the mess around. Here, Liz didn’t even have to watch to know what her sister was doing in the other room, because the older-looking girl could hear what was going on plain as day.

“Son of a bitch…” Liz said to herself, knowing that after dinner was finished and everything was cleaned up, there wasn’t just one messy diaper to take care of, but two since she decided to be a little lazy and make the diapered boy wait on his. Guess this is what karma must be like.

Not wanting to change two messy diapers after dinner, Liz stopped what she was doing for the moment and went back into the room to grab Kid and change his diaper first since he had been waiting long enough. He was still fuming about his creation being toppled by the diapered girl and was still confused as to what was going on, but that just made two of them. Maybe one day they could understand Patty’s mind, but for now, they were just going to have to go along with what she wanted, whether they liked it or not.


End file.
